Después del partido
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Oliver y Katie tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas, el quidditch. Pero, ¿por qué amaban aquel deporte? La respuesta era simple y sencilla: Por lo que ocurría después del partido.


_**Nota:** Este oneshoot contiene un lemon, que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad._

* * *

**TRAS EL PARTIDO**

**_Pandora Lover_**

Slytherin contra Gryffindor, sin duda el partido de quidditch se mostraba interesante. Oliver, como siempre, se frotaba las manos mientras daba vueltas en círculo y nos explicaba la jugada clave que se le había ocurrido en clase de Pociones. La tensión aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, mientras fuera de los vestuarios se oía la grave voz de la profesora Hooch gritando a pleno pulmón las reglas, dando la bienvenida a los alumnos de Hogwarts al quinto partido de la temporada.

- Bien, equipo – continuó Oliver -. Ya sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer...

Nos agrupamos en círculo y juntamos nuestras manos en el centro.

- 1, 2, 3... ¡Gryffindor! - gritamos eufóricos y entusiasmados.

Uno por uno, los jugadores fueron saliendo al campo montados en sus escobas: Primero los gemelos Weasley, más tarde Harry, seguido de Alicia y Angelina...

- Katie – llamó Oliver justo cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Sí? - pregunté volviendo el rostro hacia él.

Se mostraba nervioso, como antes de cada partido; concentrado en las jugadas, ansioso de ganar a las malditas serpientes, alegre porque esperaba lo mismo que ella: el final del partido.

- Ten cuidado.

Y se acercó a mí, sin prisa pero sin resultar demasiado lento, acarició mi sonrojada mejilla con su fuerte mano y posó sus labios contra los míos, primero suave, luego desesperado. Abrí los labios para profundizar el beso, dejándole paso a su ansiosa lengua. A penas fue un beso de diez segundos, pero sin duda eran los diez mejores segundos antes del partido, un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendría después.

- Suerte – le deseé antes de pegar una patada al suelo y salir volando al campo.

Nadie preguntó por mi tardanza, no era necesario hablar del tema, simplemente los integrantes del equipo lo daban por hecho. Oliver salió de los vestuarios pocos segundos después, aclamado por los entusiastas alumnos de Gryffindor, que apoyaban a su casa como si les fuera la vida en ello.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaba sucediendo aquello. Y cuando digo aquello me refiero a mi "relación" con Oliver Wood, el entrenador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. En realidad sí lo sabía, pero no me atrevía a reconocer en voz alta que contaba cada día que pasaba a su lado como lo hacían las chicas enamoradas que marcaban en el calendario el día en el que cumplían meses con sus parejas. Pero sí, recordaba cada beso, cada caricia, cada polvo en los vestuarios, en algún que otro pasillo abandonado o incluso en las salas inutilizadas de Hogwarts.

Patético, realmente patético.

Pero cuando miraba a Oliver comprendía por qué recordaba cada segundo con él. Y es que me encantaba el brillo en sus ojos en cada partido (sobretodo si era contra Slytherin), su tic nervioso en el cual se echaba el pelo hacia atrás cuando se mostraba preocupado, como aquella vez que Angelina recibió un golpe con una bludger en el brazo, o cuando yo estuve a punto de caer de la escoba porque un estúpido de Ravenclaw me empujó. Sí, amaba (aunque era algo que jamás reconocería en público) sus ojos marrones clavándose en el horizonte, soñando despierto con llegar a ser un jugador profesional de quidditch.

La gente tachaba de raro a Oliver por su entrega a este deporte, pero la realidad era que yo compartía muchas más cosas con él de las que nos diferenciaban. Y eso lo sabía tan bien como que me llamaba Katie Bell.

Hooch sopló su silbato y la formación del inicio de partido se rompió. Conseguí la quaffle antes de que cualquier sucio Slytherin la robara y volé en dirección a las porterías del equipo contrario, pasándome la pelota con Angelina y Alicia.

- Primer tanto para Gryffindor – informó Lee Jordan desde las gradas, eufórico -. ¡Increíble la compenetración de las tres cazadoras de Gryffindor! ¡Alucinante nuestra Angelina con ese pase para Bell...! ¡Y cómo ha esquivado Katie a dos Slytherins para después marcar! Por no hablar de...

- Jordan, basta ya – lo interrumpió McGonagall.

- ¿Qué ocurre, profesora? - inquirió con voz inocente, como siempre que McGonagall lo interrumpía – Cuento lo que ocurre...

Sonreí con todas mis fuerzas, sin duda aquella era una de las cosas que más echaría de menos de Hogwarts cuando me marchara. Dirigí una fugaz mirada a Oliver, que me observaba con atención y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, lo que provocó que la mía propia se ensanchara.

Aún recordaba cómo empezó todo, un año atrás, en el último partido del curso, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor estaban empatados en puntos, el partido era decisivo...

_- ¡Harry ha cogido la snitch! - gritó Lee emocionado, abrazando a McGonagall - ¡Gryffindor gana el partido! ¡Viva Gryffindor!_

_- Jordan, no sea... - comenzó la profesora._

_- Vamos, McGonagall, anímese, ¡hemos ganado!_

_Los integrantes del equipo sonreímos al tiempo que bajábamos al campo para celebrar la victoria._

_- 1, 2, 3... ¡Gryffindor! - vitoreamos radiantes de felicidad._

_Al cabo de media hora, cuando los alumnos de la casa nos liberaron de sus felicitaciones y abrazos, nos dirigimos al vestuario entre risas. Recuerdo que Oliver rodeaba mis hombros y los de Harry con sus brazos mientras sonreíamos al ver a George y Fred gastando bromas a Angelina y Alicia._

_- ¿Habéis visto la cara del golpeador de Hufflepuff cuando ha visto que le devolvía su bludger? - comentaba Fred mientras se duchaba._

_Todos en nuestras respectivas duchas asentimos, mientras contábamos nuestras experiencias en primera persona sobre el partido. Uno por uno, los integrantes del equipo abandonaron los vestuarios para prepararse para la fiesta que reinaría en la sala común aquella noche. Oliver y yo continuamos charlando ajenos a que nos habíamos quedado solos._

_- Has sido la estrella de la tarde – me halagaba mientras se abrochaba una zapatilla -. De no ser porque has marcado seis tantos, no lo habríamos tenido tan fácil..._

_- No seas tonto – repuse abrumada._

_Siempre me había llevado bien con Oliver, pero no por ello le tenía menos respeto. Cada día que pasaba lo encontraba más atractivo, más interesante, y, sinceramente, aquello empezaba a preocuparme, no en vano era la novia de Zacharias Smith._

_- Bueno, entrenador Wood – bromeé cogiendo mis cosas -. Le veo más tarde en la..._

_Pero no pude terminar la frase, porque Oliver se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. No era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que me besaban, pero hoy puedo decir que aquel fue mi primer beso. Porque hay formas y formas de besar, pero cuando se besa con sentimiento, es algo totalmente distinto. Oliver se separó de mí tan bruscamente como se había acercado._

_- Katie, lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado -. No pretendía..._

_Aún sorprendida, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y el pulso acelerado, tuve el valor suficiente para rodear el cuello de Oliver con mis brazos y acercarlo a mí, de forma que sus labios y los míos volvieron a quedar unidos._

_Y todo comenzó allí, en el mismo vestuario de siempre, con un beso inocente que con el tiempo pasaría a convertirse en mucho más. Por supuesto, Zacharias Smith pasó a la historia…_

Una bludger pasó rozando por mi lado, haciéndome tambalear sobre la escoba. Alicia ahogó un gritito y George me miró con preocupación. Sonreí restándole importancia y dirigí mi mirada a Oliver. Allí estaba otra vez, pasándose la mano por el pelo con preocupación y una mirada severa, le sonreí a pesar de saber que más tarde, tras el partido, restaría unos minutos de nuestro hermoso encuentro para regañarme.

Y el partido continuó. Siempre había amado volar, desde que mis padres me compraron la primera escoba, era increíble sentir el viento ondeando mi cabello, golpeándome en la cara, despejando mis pensamientos, resultaba alucinante las vueltas de campana en el aire, las piruetas escalofriantes que eran posibles de hacer... Pero lo mejor de volar, sin duda alguna, era lo que ocurría tras el partido.

- ¡Hufflepuff ha encontrado la snitch! - informó Lee – Pero, gracias a los tantos marcados por las cazadoras de Gryffindor... ¡Gryffindor gana!

Todos respiramos aliviados al conocer la noticia, bajamos al campo y fuimos felicitados por algunos de los alumnos de la casa. Cho Chang, a la cual conocía desde hacía años porque sus padres y los míos eran muy amigos, se me acercó y me felicitó por el partido.

Para cuando me di cuenta, había pasado media hora desde que el partido había finalizado y Cho y yo éramos prácticamente las únicas que aún continuábamos en el campo.

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale? - me despedí apresuradamente.

- Está bien, chao – repuso ella mientras se alejaba.

Irrumpí en el vestuario y sonreí al encontrarme a Oliver sentado aún, esperándome. Se veía tan hermoso allí, pensativo, eufórico, alegre, feliz... Me acerqué por detrás y cubrí sus ojos con mis manos, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello tal y como a él le gustaba...

- Espera – me detuvo con el semblante serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Katie, ¿cómo se te ocurre distraerte así en el partido? - inquirió – Podías haber caído de la escoba...

Sonreí, él siempre tan atento, tan protector, tan preocupado... Lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo quería, y lo quería _ya_.

- Oh, vamos... - susurré en su oído al tiempo que me colocaba a horcajadas sobre él – Sólo ha sido un descuido, no volverá a pasar...

Y volví a besarle el cuello, esta vez proporcionándole suaves mordiscos por distintas partes de él, incluido el lóbulo de la oreja. Oliver, incapaz de aguantar más, me agarró de las caderas para acercarme más a él y respondió a mis besos con la misma intensidad.

En un ataque de frenesí y excitación, se levantó y me cogió en brazos para llevarme al interior de una de las duchas individuales sin romper el intenso beso. Abrí el agua inconscientemente al gemir por la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío. El agua caía sobre nosotros, mojando nuestra ropa, nuestro ardor, nuestros corazones calientes el uno por el otro. Comencé a desvestir a Oliver, arrancando su ropa, dejándome llevar por la pasión que él ejercía sobre mí.

Y ronroneé, y gruñí, y gemí cuando él comenzó a hacer lo suyo propio, cuando acarició mis pechos desnudos con desesperación, cuando su cuerpo y el mío se rozaron y se frotaron con mayor facilidad gracias al agua, cuando sentí su erección acariciar mi cintura, cuando me abrió las piernas y se introdujo en mí con un sonoro gemido procedente del fondo de su garganta, cuando avanzaba y retrocedía en mi interior y su aliento me llenaba, cuando sujetó mis caderas y me incitó a moverme, cuando nuestras caricias inocentes se volvieron duras estocadas que arrancaban gemidos desesperados, cuando su mirada excitada chocó con la mía y nos dijimos sin palabras cuánto nos queríamos, cuando aumentamos la velocidad y su cuerpo se fundió con el mío, cuando el orgasmo se liberó en nuestros cuerpos, cuando salió de mí respirando entrecortadamente, aprisionándome contra él, cuando me dio un beso en la frente y me acarició la espalda, satisfecho.

Y no había nada más que hablar, aquello era lo que había, encuentros desesperados rozados por la locura, amor silencioso manifestado por besos y caricias apasionadas.

Y aquello era por lo que ambos amaban el quidditch, por lo que sucedía tras el partido.

* * *

**Inspiración repentina ^^**

**Siempre me ha encantado la pareja de Katie y Oliver así que... ¡Tenía que hacer algo como esto!**

**Dadme vuestra opinión. ¡Un beso!**


End file.
